Eternal Rivalry
by Edgeofursoul
Summary: When a samurai's strength fades he fights using the next best thing... his words! I know you're curious. R&R please!


This morning like every one before it was filled with an air of blood thirst and killing intent along side the dew covered brush. Harsh movement crushes tall grass under a stiff wooden sandal. Clashes of metal are heard thoughtout the dense forest of bamboo. Breathing becomes heavy and steps slower at every passing moment. Both men come to a halt as their stomachs thrash and growl like ensnared beasts trying to free themselves of captivity.

Jin tries to rise above the intense hunger and readies his well crafted blade as he peers into the eyes of his opponent and sworn rival. All that can be seen in those eyes are rage and a confidence bordering on haughty. Under the surface he sees a hidden patch of pain and still deeper, things not even his well trained insight could comprehend. His opponent runs in an erradic pattern and leaves the ground briefly only to attempt a downward stroke, too slow! Jin side steps but curses himself for not being fast enough to counter strike when his enemy was wide open with that last swing.

It has become clear to them both that they simply cannot perform to their own heightend standards in the current state. The other man continued to swing wildly, cutting the air with a whoosh. Jin smirks at the man's uncontroled display. "You're not fit to even hold a sword. Your attacks only serve to dull that blade further." He makes a precise cut to show the meaning of his words but it too misses.

They stand motionless for several heartbeats before three bamboo trees vibrate then crash down between both fighters. "HA! And I suppose cutting trees will sharpen that blade? What a loser, you talk too much." Jin fights back a scowl at the man's comments then retains his stance. "I don't even have to focus for the likes of you... Mugen!" Jin's dash is lightning fast but Mugen saw it coming and blocked in time. He attempts a sweep but Jin leaps over it and twists in the air, landing behind his adversary but again his near starvation held him back from delivering the death blow and allowed Mugen to spin and kick him back. Jin stumbles and then finds balance thanks to a half fallen tree. Mugen approaches with a smug swagger and proclaims total victory. "This is it for you ... pal!" Jin looks exhausted without sustenance and his body has clearly given up on him. He drops his sword and with that Mugen's satisfactory smile widens to that of a madman. He speeds up the pace but Jin kicks the fallen sword and whether he planned it or not, the blade landed between Mugen's ankles, tripping him up. He tried to stop his descent but then slipped on the slick grass and went down with an echoing thud.

Mugen stared up at the clouds and grabbed his blade, sadly he lacked the strength to wield it without nurishment for three days. Laughter overtook Jin as he slowly slid down the tree he had been leaning on until he reached a sitting position. "What's your problem? You never laughed before and you pick now to bust a gut? I should kick your lilly ass right now." Mugen belted it out but couldn't even struggle to get his shoulders off the earth to back up his claims.

"You're so pathetic... you can't even stand and you think you can beat me... even at full strength all you do is fight against the current instead of flowing with it." Jin wipes the sweat and dirt from his face and then stares at his hand. "And how dare you for throwing dirt into my eyes... you have no honor!" It's Mugen's turn to laugh. "You're a bastard, you know that? Only a so called honor bound samurai wanna-be like you would fall for that cheap trick any way so you only have yourself to blame. Besides... it's not like you can finish me right now either... and I'm flat on my back... you sorry ass son of a.." Mugen stops as a flying squirrel floats overhead. "What the hell..." "What are you blabbering about now, Mugen? Are you ready to admit defeat yet."

"Shut up and kill youself... be a real samurai! Ya know... for someone who talks about technique and grace... you sure don't have any..." Mugen says amid delusional laughter. "That's because you know nothing of either. You flop around like a dying fish just waiting to be chopped in half and eaten." Jin responds coldly. Mugen's breathing has finally slowed and he looks at Jin who is upside down in his gaze. "Is that supposed to be a come back... not only do you suck at fighting but you can't even talk a good game... utterly hopeless. We've fought over a dozen times and each battle ends with us both alive. So if your technique is so much better and my fighting is like a flopping fish... explain to me why you can't get the job done, buttercup?"

Silence took over as both men refused to admit this and all previous confrontations between them have been draws including this one but Mugen was determined to hurt Jin at least on some level. "No response huh? Just admit you're scared you can't beat me no matter how many attempts you take." Jin opens his eyes and calmly answers his accuser. "Being in your company has indeed dulled my blade but killing you is in my grasp. I cannot lose to the likes of you... ever."

"I see... go ahead and insult me some more... it seems to be your only form of attack. Then tell me why are you're on the run if you are so honorable and walk around with that holier than thou attitude?" "You don't deserve an answer. You are merely trash." "Oh yeah? Well yo momma is so fat.." Jin manages to stretch out a sandaled foot to kick Mugen in the head. "Hold on! You have never seen my mom!" For once Jin looked defensive and slightly angered. "Relax... I was just going to insult her to mess with you. Geez you ruin everything. Forget this... you're not even worth verbally bashing." Mugen at last found the stamina to arise. He staggered on unsteady footing as Jin prayed for him to step into a pit. Mugan looked back and pointed his sword daringly. "Where are you going? Are you giving up?" Jin said as he realized God was not on his side today. "Hell no... I need food... then you're mine."

Jin stood in one motion, the murderous intent was back. "Leave and you forfeit. If we can't fight physically... we will settle this another way." Mugen turn on his heels and sworn he saw another floating creature but dismissed it and accepted Jin's challenge. "One game of shogi, winner take all." Jin suggested. Mugen stared intently at the ronin, yawned and adjusted his sword strap with worn and weary fingers. "Are you serious? You can go to the deepest parts of hell if you think I'm that stupid." He rests his hands behind his neck and arches his back stretching casually. "Then what do you suggest?" Jin calmly stated nearly emotionless.

Mugen looks to the ground and thinks intently. "How about a race?" "We can barely stand and you want to race?" "Oh yeah... forgot how hungry I am." "You're the lowest of the low... brainless." Jin sheaths his sword and steps into a shadow to guard against the all too bright morning sunshine. Mugen opens his mouth to presumably spew forth more insults and obscenities but is cut short by an intruder. Both warriors turn to face the newcomer ready to pounce and kill if necessary.

They lowered their weapons and sighed heavily, both leaning for support to stand. Fuu nearly skipped down the path looking way too cheery this early in the day. "Hey guys you weren't fighting were you? Remember we have a deal!" Mugen put up a hand to stop what he considered a high pitch whine not too different from a cat on the brink of death. "Don't worry, we're done. Just needed a workout so march yer ass outta here and let the grownups talk." He waved her away as if he could just dissmiss her. Her expression transformed to something resembling a tengu... to Mugen anyway. "Listen you savage goofball, I only came to tell you I was wrong about not having any money left! We probably have enough for one meal but now I know I should have eaten without you jerks!" Her screams washed over the bamboo as Mugen flicked a booger he'd been picking while he ignored her incessant yelling. Jin replied first. "Don't put me in the same catagory as him and we will join you shortly after resolving this matter." "Ok fine but don't take too long and NO FIGHTING!" Her voice cascaded in sonic waves crashing down upon them both. The squirrel reappeared and landed on her shoulder then made it's way into her kimono. "That's where you've been, Momo!"

Mugen stared as she disappeared in the thick fog surrounding the forest. "I knew I saw something... crazy bitch must be desperate for someone to touch her." He laughed at his own joke but after Jin refused to join in he aburptly stopped and glared at his opponent. "Looks like we have no choice pal. Only one form of combat left." "You mean.." Jin stopped and raised an eyebrow at Mugen's suggestion. "Ok but the loser must give the winner half of their portion of the meal." "Agreed... and it's a good thing cuz I'm starving."

Jin takes the first step followed by a step from Mugen and once they are face to face just inches away from the man they want dead... it begins. "One Two Three... Shoot!" Mugen chooses scissors and Jin picked paper. "Hahahaha what a bastard! Scissor cuts paper... paaaaal." He drew out that last word and knew this was going to be a good day after all. "I thought a brute like you would have chosen rock." Jin said calmly in his own defense. "Ha! That's what you get with all that pondering and meditation shit you do... and you made the fatal flaw... I'm not as dumb as I look... wait." As Mugen tried to figure out what went wrong with that statement, Jin turned his back, accepted defeat and walked off. "By the way... what is scissors anyway?" Jin's gaze stayed ahead of him while his question echoed back to Mugen "Hell if I know but I can already taste lunch. Hey Jin... how does losing taste? Jin..." His rival was gone and little did Mugen know Jin had dirty tricks of his own. While he gloated to himself and the wildlife, Jin rushed Fuu to the nearest inn for one of the most gratifying meals of his life.

_Fin._

Pysche!! To be continued...

_No really it's the end!_


End file.
